True Light
by Death T-2
Summary: ICHIGEKI! Someone is shot, and in the hospital. Originally for YGO, but not enough stories for Shaman King. (;;) It has a good ending, though!


This was written by my Seto clone when he made up this... thing... in his head, he was in a sadist mood at the time... And he was listening to "Bring Me To Life" from Dare Devil. Guess who's POV it is, and whose it was supposed to be...  
  
~~oo00oo~~  
  
Ouch...  
  
That hurt...  
  
But like I care if it did...  
  
Whatever is was.  
  
What was it?  
  
And now the questions overwhelm me...  
  
Why?  
  
Where am I...?  
  
Why am I here?  
  
Why am I so tired?  
  
What is it that surrounds me at this time...?  
  
Is there anyone there?  
  
Someone...  
  
Who will listen to my questions?  
  
Or am I alone...?  
  
Like I feel now...  
  
Alone in this world of darkness,  
  
At least I think it's darkness.  
  
It's so dark,  
  
It burns my eyes to see...  
  
But I cannot look away.  
  
There is nothing else to look at...  
  
Only darkness.  
  
Endless fields of darkness.  
  
Endless mazes of darkness.  
  
I can see them;  
  
And yet I can't.  
  
I look at these fields,  
  
Swirling as to make sport of me.  
  
Swirling as they mock me.  
  
Swirling in their own ways,  
  
Enticing me to join them.  
  
It makes me dizzy to watch.  
  
So dizzy,  
  
That I feel as though I'm falling.  
  
But I'm not falling,  
  
I can feel that I'm not moving at all.  
  
But it is my mind...  
  
It is falling...  
  
Swirling...  
  
Leaping through me.  
  
I can feel it,  
  
And yet I can't.  
  
It is so confusing.  
  
Why can I not find the answers to my questions?  
  
Why am I being held prisoner to myself?  
  
What is it that I truly want?  
  
Besides out of this torture...  
  
I want...  
  
Someone...  
  
Who will listen to me.  
  
Someone...  
  
Who will be there for me.  
  
Someone...  
  
I can help if they need me.  
  
Someone...  
  
That will have a reason to trust me,  
  
As I'd have a reason to trust them...  
  
But how can I find someone...  
  
When I can't find myself?  
  
This is confusing.  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
But...  
  
Wait...  
  
There is someone...  
  
Someone that listens to me,  
  
Someone who is there for me,  
  
Someone I have helped before,  
  
Someone...  
  
We trust each other.  
  
We care for each other.  
  
We rely on each other.  
  
I shared my deepest thoughts,  
  
Deepest fears,  
  
Greatest dreams with them.  
  
But who is this person?  
  
Are they my family?  
  
Or are they my friend?  
  
Where is this person that I care for so deeply?  
  
Are they all right?  
  
Are they worried about me?  
  
I have to know.  
  
I have to find myself...  
  
So I can find this person.  
  
But it is so hard to move.  
  
Now I'm falling again...  
  
Falling backwards,  
  
Downwards,  
  
Twisting,  
  
Tumbling...  
  
I can feel a pain in my chest...  
  
The fear in my heart.  
  
Am I in this prison for something that I've done?  
  
What is it that deserves punishment as this?  
  
Only madness...  
  
I wasn't in control...  
  
Whatever it was that I did...  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
I know that being sorry won't change my actions,  
  
Or heal the hearts I've broken.  
  
But I can't remember what I'm sorry for,  
  
I can't remember anything.  
  
Not my life,  
  
Not my favorites,  
  
My least favorites,  
  
What I enjoy doing,  
  
Nothing.  
  
My mind...  
  
Is blank and listless.  
  
But I know I'm sorry...  
  
To that person...  
  
For letting them down.  
  
But out of the darkness...  
  
I see a light.  
  
It shines...  
  
And drowns the darkness.  
  
Finally,  
  
I am free of the chains...  
  
that bound my heart.  
  
Now the memories overwhelm me...  
  
I can recall my past,  
  
What happened...  
  
What I did,  
  
Who I was with,  
  
Who was with me.  
  
Why I am where I am now.  
  
I can move my mind freely,  
  
Through my thoughts and memories.  
  
There is darkness,  
  
Lots of darkness...  
  
But the light more than outshines it...  
  
The light destroys the pain and suffering.  
  
But the scars still exist.  
  
I cannot hide these scars.  
  
But someone helps me forget...  
  
These stories of darkness.  
  
I wait.  
  
I stir.  
  
I can finally open my eyes...  
  
Truly open my eyes,  
  
As the person I want to be.  
  
I look around.  
  
I'm in a white room,  
  
On a soft bed.  
  
I can barely see,  
  
But I see him.  
  
Sleeping deeply right beside me.  
  
It is obvious he's been worried,  
  
And hasn't left my side.  
  
He stirs,  
  
And looks up.  
  
I can see his face...  
  
He looks tired.  
  
Then he sees that I am awake.  
  
He brightens immediatly,  
  
And burst into tears.  
  
He sobs into my chest,  
  
Then looks up at my face.  
  
"You're finally awake...!"  
  
"Only because of you..."  
  
The closest friend.  
  
My true light. 


End file.
